


Deep Mountain Encounter

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: What began as a standard patrol begins another stage of Momiji's life.
Relationships: Inubashiri Momiji/Sakata Nemuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought about writing this as a prequel to "Murder of a Crow," but decided that it'd be better as a standalone story.
> 
> Thanks to various friends for looking over this story.

It was a beautiful view from the Waterfall of Nine Heavens. The waves of green treetops along with the sounds of the waterfall gave Momiji peace of mind during her patrols. The clear blue skies were the cherry on top.

However, such moments didn’t last forever. Soon, the wind picked up and Momiji could tell she was no longer alone. She turned around to see a familiar crow tengu. “Happy anniversary, Momiji!” she greeted.

Momiji stared at her with confusion before sighing and turning back to the forest below. “Aya, it’s been three months since we broke up.”

“You mean, since we took a break.” Aya tried to get closer, but the white wolf tengu kept moving away.

“We’ll never get back together, not after that article you wrote.”

“You’re _still_ angry about that? No one got hurt.”

Momiji glared at Aya. “You’re lucky Commander Kansatsu believed my story more than yours. Otherwise, you would have been one of them.”

“Oh yes, because everyone thinks you’re ‘a model tengu.’ But the truth is, you’re just as manipulative as me. Momiji, we were made for each other!”

“At least I know how to keep my partner’s secrets.”

“I couldn’t help it; I just love a good story. Besides, I don’t recall you ever telling me to keep those comments a secret.”

Momiji growled before returning to her patrol. She soon saw a woman chasing a bleeding deer into tengu territory. “Intruder spotted. I think she’s one of the yamanba.”

“Good, we can easily take care of her.”

“I neither need nor want your help.”

Aya shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ve got some people to interview anyways.” The two tengu flew away from the waterfall.

Momiji swiftly landed between the yamanba and the fleeing deer. As the tengu drew her sword and shield, the woman shouted, “Oi, get outta m’way! Your lettin’ the deer escape!”

“You’re trespassing in tengu territory! Leave now or I’ll make you!”

“Not without that deer! I need it for m’meat supply.”

Momiji studied the intruder. In her hands was a bow and some arrows, while on her back was a giant cleaver. She looked as primitive as her tools, standing barefoot in a holey dress. This was a yamanba alright. Though, she also heard that yamanba were good cooks. Perhaps if she got on her good side…

The wolf tengu put her sword and shield on her back. “Fine, I’ll help you finish your hunt,” Momiji replied. “But, this is still tengu territory. Give me your bow and arrows and I’ll kill the deer.”

The yamanba grumbled as she gave Momiji the requested weapons. “Ya better be tellin’ the truth.”

Together, they followed the trail of blood through the forest until they spotted the deer grazing on some grass. There was an arrow sticking out of its thigh. Momiji readied her bow, aimed for the neck, and fired. When the deer fell to the ground, she smirked.

The two ran up to the slain deer. “Great shot!” the yamanba complimented.

“Thanks. I’m not a skilled archer, but my eyes help me be good enough.”

The woman lifted the deer by the legs and put it on her shoulders. “Since it’s your kill, I think ya deserve a taste. How ‘bout ya come t’my place for dinner t’night?”

“I’d love to, but I have to continue my patrol for a few more hours. I’ll meet you afterwards at your place.”

“Fine. I live in a log cabin near the river. You’ll see ‘n smell the smoke.”

“Thanks, I think I can find it.” As the yamanba walked away, Momiji asked, “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Sakata Nemuno. ‘N yours?”

“Inubashiri Momiji. Pleased to meet you.”

Nemuno smiled. “Mm, see ya t’night, Momiji.”

Once Nemuno was out of sight, Momiji licked her lips and wagged her tail vigorously. Her plan worked out great. Soon she’d find out if the yamanba’s cooking lived up to the rumors.


	2. Chapter 2

It was starting to get dark by the time Momiji finished her patrol duties. As she flew above the river, she hoped she’d find Nemuno’s home before it became difficult to see. Soon, she caught the scent of smoky meat and followed it all the way to the yamanba’s cabin. When she knocked on the door. Momiji could feel her stomach rumbling.

“Ya made it! Come in!” Nemuno answered.

The smell of smoke was strongest inside. Momiji looked around and noticed this was all one room. To her left were some piles of cooking supplies and tools. On the right was a futon bed along with some clothes. In the center was a long table with some chairs. It was already set with wooden plates and a steamy slab of meat. Behind the table was a stone fireplace, providing the main source of light and warmth to the house. To her surprise, there were also floorboards and glass windows, some of which were open.

“This is a nice home,” Momiji noted. “Did you build this yourself?”

“Nah, the kappa did that. I just cut the wood,” Nemuno answered. “Come, the food’s cool enough t’ eat.” She guided Momiji to the table. Then, she cut some slices onto the tengu’s plate before getting some herself.

Momiji took a bite, and then another, and soon she finished her plate and was cutting herself another plateful. Her tail wagged energetically as she ate. When she was done with her third plate, she leaned back on her chair. “Ooh, I’m full. That was really good!”

“Glad ya liked it! A strong wolf needs t’ eat a lot t’ stay strong!”

Momiji smiled and nodded. Then she asked, “I really like your cooking, Nemuno. Could I come back here next week for dinner? I’ll pay you for the trouble.”

“Sure, I like having ya here. Is 3000 yen a fair price?”

“Yes, that’s fine.” Momiji bid farewell and left Nemuno’s cabin. During her walk back home, she was elated. Her plan worked and all that she had to do now was wait.

However, Momiji’s mood fell back down when she saw Aya waiting outside her house. “Momiji, you’re finally back!” the crow tengu called out. “I’ve been waiting here all evening.” She was holding a new bottle of sake in her hand.

“Aya, I’m not going to celebrate the anniversary of a failed relationship.”

“Really? Then what were you doing out so late?”

“I’m not telling you.”

Aya smirked. “Fine. I’ll find out sooner or later.” She winked and quickly flew away.

Momiji began to worry. True to her word, Aya always did find out about things. And when she did, she’d write an article about it shortly afterwards. If Nemuno gets flooded with new customers, the food’s quality might decrease. Plus, it’d just feel less special. Momiji sighed. She’d just have to enjoy the good meals while they lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Most of Momiji’s thoughts during the week went towards imagining what her second dinner with Nemuno would be like. It felt like a long time before the week was over, but eventually, it was.

All day had been dark and cloudy, but Momiji didn’t let that stop her. She arrived at Nemuno’s cabin shortly before sunset. “Ya got the money?” the yamanba asked. The tengu gave her the 3000 yen. “Come in!” she responded. “You’re here early. The pork’s still roastin’.” Momiji could see and smell the skewered pig leg cooking over the fireplace. She sat down at her seat, tail wagging with anticipation.

Nemuno continued to spin the pig leg. After a few minutes of silence, Momiji asked, “What exactly do you do all day?”

“Hunt. Clean. Cook. Trade for supplies. That’s a usual day. Sometimes, I find a lost human who needs t’ get back home. But, rarely, the lost human’s a kid who’s got no home t’ go back to. Then ‘all day’ b‘comes ‘bout raisin’ the kid.” Nemuno made a soft smile.

“It seems like you enjoy those times.”

The yamanba nodded. “I do. Somethin’ ‘bout takin’ care of others and watchin’ ‘em grow up feels nice, y’know? Last kid I took care of left ‘bout a year ago. Heard he’s a hunter at the Human Village.” She took the skewer off the fireplace and pushed the leg onto a plate. “Pork’s done. Just gotta wait for it t’ cool. Say, what’s your job like?”

“Oh, it’s not as exciting as you’d think. We rarely get trespassers and the ones we do get are usually those lost humans you were talking about. Um, you’re actually one of the exceptions.”

Nemuno laughed. “You’re an exception, too, Momiji. You’re one of the few tengu t’ help me. Most of the time y’all drive me off or bother me for interviews, but you’re different. Pro’lly only did it for the food, but help is help.”

Momiji shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Er, well, I…”

“Relax, I don’t mind these trades. B’sides, I like havin’ ya here.” Nemuno felt the ham. “I think it’s cool enough. Let’s eat!” Like last week, the yamanba cut slices for Momiji and then herself. And like last week, Momiji ate until she was full.

“Another wonderful dinner,” Momiji said after swallowing her last bite. She continued to sit and relax until her ears perked up at the sound of pouring rain. She got up and looked outside a window, confirming that it was indeed raining. With how long the dark clouds had been around today, it was likely the rain wouldn’t end soon. “Could I sleep here?” Momiji asked.

Nemuno raised an eyebrow. “That’ll cost ya extra.”

Momiji sighed and took out her bag of money. “How much?”

“What d’ya think’s enough?”

The tengu thought about that question. With a deep breath, Momiji took some coins out and placed them on the table. “This is 5000 yen. Is that enough?”

Nemuno collected and counted the coins. “That’s very giving of you. We’ll be sleepin’ on my bed. Hope it fits both of us.” She yawned. “It’s ‘bout time for me t’ sleep too.”

“Oh? This is kinda early to be tired.”

“I wake up a lil’ before dawn. Not much t’ do when the sun’s out.” Nemuno chuckled. “B’sides, I’m gettin’ old. If ya wanna stay up, put out the fire before ya go t’ bed.”

“Oh, it’s fine. A few extra hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt.”

Nemuno nodded and splashed some water on the fireplace. Then they went to her bed and lay on it. To Momiji’s relief, while their arms had to touch, there was enough room on the mattress.

“G’night, Momiji,” the yamanba said.

“Good night, Nemuno,” she replied.

Unlike Nemuno, Momiji stayed awake for a few more hours. She spent that time reflecting on her meetings with Nemuno. Her cooking lived up to its reputation, and Momiji also began to like Nemuno as a person. Despite her rough manner of speaking, being with Nemuno was soothing. There was also the situation she was in now. Sleeping on a bed with someone else gave her a familiar, comforting feeling. She, of course, didn’t miss Aya, but she did miss this experience. At this point, Momiji got tired and drifted off to sleep.

Momiji woke up to the smell of cooked fish. She sat up to see Nemuno hovering a skewered fish over the fireplace. On the table were two small bowls of rice. “Mornin’, Momiji. Breakfast’s almost ready,” the yamanba greeted.

“Good morning,” Momiji replied. “I don’t remember paying for breakfast.”

“But ya did when ya paid for bed. Supposed t’ go t’gether, I heard.”

Momiji was pleasantly surprised. She had stayed in hotels with Aya before, but she didn’t expect Nemuno to do the same thing.

After a quick stretch, Momiji got up and sat at the table. Soon, Nemuno finished cooking and placed the fish on a separate plate. It wasn’t long before their bowls were empty. To Momiji, it tasted as wonderful as last night’s dish.

“Thanks for the extra meal.” Momiji got up. “I have to get to my patrol. See you next week, Nemuno.”

Nemuno grinned. “See ya, Momiji.”


	4. Chapter 4

For a few months, Momiji continued to visit Nemuno for a weekly dinner. Then, one autumn evening, there was a disruption.

As Momiji walked along the stream near Nemuno’s home, she heard Aya call out to her. “Where are you going, Momiji?” The crow tengu was leaning on a nearby tree with a grin.

“That’s none of your business.”

“I bet you’re going to that yamanba again.” Momiji stopped in her tracks. “I’m right, aren’t I? I’ve been watching you visit her for a few weeks now.” Aya sneered.

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Just making sure my girlfriend isn’t cheating on me.”

“Aya, if I have to remind you one more time that we broke up, I’ll kill you.”

“Oh, so you don’t deny the fact that you’re in a relationship with the yamanba?”

“I am not!” Momiji growled. She quickly flew away, but Aya easily caught up with her.

“Remember to tell me when you do! Everyone will love to know! It’ll be a great headline!” Aya said with a wink. Before Momiji could hit her, the crow tengu flew out of sight.

After some roundabout flying, Momiji eventually reached Nemuno’s cabin. She looked around the area before knocking on the door. “Hey, Momiji. Ya don’t look so happy.”

“No, I’m not,” Momiji replied as she entered the room. “I had another frustrating meeting with my ex.” The tengu contemplated for a moment before asking, “Did she visit you recently?”

Nemuno shook her head. “I haven’t seen her.” She went over to the cauldron to continue stirring the boiling stew.

Momiji sighed with relief. “Good. She seems to think we’re dating. Can you believe that?”

Nemuno laughed. “Even if we were, I’d help ya keep it a secret from her.”

Momiji paused for a moment before saying, “You know, the reason Aya and I broke up was because she couldn’t keep secrets. I had a rough day at work and expressed my frustrations about my commander to her. And you know what she did? She put those quotes in one of her articles! It’s a good thing my commander really is senile, or work would be a nightmare. Ugh, it makes me angry just remembering all this.”

“Don’t worry. Anythin’ ya tell me ain’t leavin’ these walls,” Nemuno said as she placed two bowls of stew on the table.

“Thanks. I trust you a lot.” Momiji began to eat her soup. It was as if each spoonful washed away her worries.

When she was done, Momiji complimented, “It’s another great meal as usual.”

“Glad ya liked it,” Nemuno replied. “Ya know, today’s the tenth time ya visited for dinner. Think that means ya deserve a loyalty discount. I’d have told ya earlier, but it didn’t seem like a good time.”

“That sounds good. How much is the discount?”

“Mm, how ‘bout half off?”

Momiji’s eyes brightened and her tail wagged. “Half off?! Well, I’m not struggling for money, so I guess that means I should come more often. I’ll come back in a few days.” She got up to leave.

“I was hoping you’d say that. See ya then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Momiji could hear the sound of woodchopping grow louder the closer she got to Nemuno’s cabin. It was late autumn, when the trees were mostly bare save a little frost.

Soon, the tengu arrived at the cabin to see Nemuno by a stump and a pile of wood. “I didn’t know you used your cleaver for firewood cutting too,” she stated.

“I do. Best tool I’ve got,” Nemuno replied. “What’re ya doin’ here? We just ate dinner yesterday.”

“Today’s my day off. Usually I’d go play shogi with the kappa, but they’re working on one of their secret projects. So, I decided to visit you and watch you work.”

“Been choppin’ wood since sunrise, gonna keep choppin’ til sunset. If your lookin’ for excitement, t’day’s a bad day.” Nemuno stretched her back. “Course, if ya wanna chop wood, I’ll make dinner for us. Ya help me, I feed ya, just like with that deer.”

“Sure, I’m not doing anything else today.”

“Great!” Nemuno stuck her cleaver into the ground and walked away.

“You’re… letting me use your cleaver? I know how much it means to you.”

“Sure, I trust ya with it. Don’t have anythin’ else t’ cut wood with. B’sides, I won’t need it for cookin’. I’m mixin’ leftovers for dinner.” Nemuno continued back towards her cabin.

Momiji carefully drew the cleaver out of the ground. It was heavier than her sword, but with both hands, she could steadily wield it. She placed a log on the stump and cleanly cut it in half. She repeated this process for a few hours when she heard someone call, “Hey Momiji, I finally found you!”

Momiji placed the cleaver against the stump as a crow tengu landed beside her. “What is it, Hatate?”

“Commander Kansatsu’s retiring!”

“Finally!” Momiji cleared her throat. “I mean, what a shame.”

Hatate laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone about your reaction. Especially not Aya.” She leaned closer. “But, the best part about all this is that I’ve heard rumors saying you’re one of the candidates to take his place.”

This got Momiji very excited. Due to the long lives of tengu, promotions were rare. Even a promotion to a minor position like the commander of a small patrol unit was a big deal. “When do you think we’ll find out?”

“He’s officially retiring on New Year’s Day. There’s gonna be a big party to celebrate him, the new commander, and the new year, so I’m sure we’ll find out a few days before then.”

“Momiji, dinner’s ready!” Nemuno called from the cabin. When she noticed the crow tengu, she walked out and asked, “Eh, who’re you?”

“This is my friend, Hatate. Hatate, this is Nemuno.”

“Oh, you must be the yamanba Aya was talking about.” Hatate quickly glanced back and forth between Nemuno and Momiji. “Ooh…” she said giddily.

“No, we’re not dating!” Momiji corrected. “I just come here for dinner because I like her food. Why don’t you join us for dinner? I’ll pay for you.”

“I don’t know; I don’t wanna be a third wheel.”

“We won’t mind,” Nemuno replied. “Ya gotta taste the food that has your friend comin’ back for more.”

Hatate sighed. “Oh, alright. If you insist.”

Nemuno collected her cleaver and some firewood before the three of them went to the cabin. At the door, Nemuno whispered to Momiji, “Next time’s free.” Momiji wasn’t sure if it was because of Hatate or the amount of wood she cut, but she didn’t feel like asking.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to the fireplace, Nemuno’s cabin felt warm, despite all the snow outside. “I don’t think the blizzard’s going to stop any time soon,” Momiji commented. Nemuno nodded in agreement. “Could I sleep here tonight?”

“Sure.” When Momiji took out her coin purse, Nemuno said, “It’s free. It’d be cruel t’ kick ya out in this weather.” Momiji nodded, put away her bag, and sat on the bed.

Nemuno grabbed the bucket of water by the fireplace. Before she poured it out, Momiji asked, “Do you have to put out the fire?”

Nemuno raised an eyebrow. “I’m old enough t’ know ya don’t leave a fire in a wooden buildin’ without an eye watchin’ it.” She smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep ya warm the same way I keep my kids warm: with a strong hug!” Momiji blushed at the idea but kept quiet.

Soon the room became dark and Momiji could feel Nemuno get on the bed and wrap her arms around her stomach. “How is it?” Nemuno asked.

“It’s warm,” Momiji answered. Part of that warmth was due to embarrassment, but Nemuno’s tight hug was working. Together, they laid down on the bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

“G’night, Momiji,” said Nemuno.

“Good night, Nemuno.” Momiji stayed awake, getting used to the feeling of being hugged in bed again. When Nemuno’s grip loosened, she knew she was asleep. She decided to feel the yamanba’s hands and hoped she wouldn’t wake up. These were rough hands, much unlike the hands for writing and photography. And yet, she preferred this experience. Perhaps it was hindsight, but this hug felt more caring than any Aya had given her.

Momiji shook herself from those thoughts. Aya was a terrible person and Nemuno was a good friend. That’s why she felt this way. There’s no other reason. She focused on imagining her life with a promotion before dreaming about it.

When she woke up, Nemuno’s grip had tightened again. She wasn’t sure what to say, so she just yawned and stretched. “Mornin’, Momiji,” Nemuno said.

“Good morning, Nemuno. That was a nice night.”

“Are ya still feelin’ warm?”

“Yeah, very warm.”

“Good. I didn’t want ya t’ sleep cold. Didn’t wanna wake ya up with the smell of fire, either.” Nemuno let go of her and got out of bed to light the fireplace. Momiji stayed on the warm mattress and looked out a window. The blizzard had stopped and left a lot of snow on the ground. Fortunately, she could still leave if she wanted to.

Momiji silently watched Nemuno cook miso soup from bed. They continued their silence as they ate breakfast. However, when they were done, Nemuno said, “Y’know, ya can sleep here after dinner during the winter. Wouldn’t want ya t’ freeze durin’ the winter nights.”

“No thanks, I like my bed,” Momiji blurted out. When she saw Nemuno’s hurt reaction, she added, “But, if there’s another blizzard, it can’t be helped.”

Nemuno laughed. “If that’s what it takes for ya t’ take care of your health, I hope there’s another blizzard next time.”

Momiji smirked. A part of her hoped so too.


	7. Chapter 7

The banquet hall was opulently decorated with shimenawa and colorful ribbons along the walls. In the center was a large table covered with a variety of meals and multiple jugs of sake. Also scattered across the table were the kagami mochi and the kadomatsu. There were already many tengu socializing when Momiji arrived. As the second guest of honor, she was quite pleased.

Momiji immediately cut herself a small slice of steak and ate it. It tasted clean and bland compared to Nemuno’s style. Momiji sighed. She used to love these big feasts, but Nemuno’s cooking had spoiled her. At least she could still enjoy the food Nemuno couldn’t cook.

Momiji scooped up some sake with her hat and walked around to look for someone to talk to. Soon she overheard someone say, “I hear Koji is dating a kappa now.” It came from a group that included a few upper caste tengu. Out of morbid curiosity, Momiji got closer to eavesdrop on them better.

“Really? Last I heard he wanted to date this human girl,” said a long-nose tengu.

“I convinced him it was a bad idea,” replied a wolf tengu. “Humans live such short lives; it’s not worth the investment.”

“And did you tell him to date a kappa instead?” asked a great tengu.

“Of course not! When he told me about it, I told him the kappa will always choose their inventions over other people, but he wouldn’t listen.” The wolf sighed. “He’ll be heartbroken soon enough.”

“I hope he doesn’t end up like Aoi. She just hasn’t been the same since that oni dumped her. Even their departure from the mountain hasn’t changed things,” said a crow tengu.

The wolf tengu shook his head. “What a pity. Maybe we should try to hook her up with someone, like with one of the nearby goddesses.”

“No, no, goddesses have to be such people-pleasers if they want their faith and I don’t think anyone can take that level of jealousy,” countered the long-nose tengu. “Hmm, who else lives around here?”

Momiji noticed the crow tengu glancing at her. “What about a yamanba?” asked the crow. To this the group responded with laughter. Momiji winced and downed her cup of sake. The fact that it wasn’t Aya who brought this up made things worse.

“Who in their right mind would date those backwards hags?” she heard one of them say.

“Hey, I think that relationship would be romantic!” Momiji recognized this as Hatate’s voice. “Not just with a yamanba, but with any non-tengu. Being able to make things work despite such differences must be a sign of true love!”

“Young crow, you’re so naïve. Eventually, you’ll learn that the only good date for a tengu is another tengu,” replied the great tengu.

Out of the corner of her eye, Momiji could see Lord Tenma enter the banquet hall. Soon, she’d be formally promoted and celebrated. And yet, what should have been one of the happiest days of Momiji’s life became one of the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

This was the first time Momiji went to Nemuno’s home since getting her promotion and also the first time she felt anxious while doing so. She was determined to make this her last dinner with Nemuno and end the rumors once and for all.

When Momiji got closer to Nemuno’s cabin, she saw a spray of bullets and then heard a yelp. She rushed over to the source of the sound and saw Nemuno lying face first on the ground. “Nemuno!” Momiji shouted as she ran to her side. “Are you alright?!”

Nemuno rubbed her back. “Ugh, got surprised. That’s all.”

Momiji helped Nemuno sit up when she heard a camera click. She turned to see Aya coming out from behind some nearby trees. “Aya, did you hurt her?!”

“You heard her: she’s fine. I’m not some psycho who’d murder her ex’s girlfriend.”

“We’re not dating!” Momiji growled.

Aya smirked. “Really? I wonder who’ll believe you once I get my article out. Now that your promotion has gotten you on everyone’s mind, it’s the perfect time for it.” When she saw Momiji grow pale, she added, “Though, maybe I could be bribed with something.”

“Can’t we just kill her?” Nemuno whispered.

“No, I have a duty to protect all tengu. Even her,” Momiji replied. “What do you want, Aya?”

“Aren’t you going to guess?”

“It’s me, isn’t it. It’s always been me.”

“Eh, I’ve actually been over you for a few weeks now.”

“Then what about a promotion?”

“I doubt you can give me that.”

“How about money? Or food? Tell me what you want!”

Aya laughed. “I’m just messing with you. There’s nothing that’ll stop me from publishing this article.” As she turned around to leave, she added, “This was why I was a terrible girlfriend: I love a good story too much.” With that, the crow tengu quickly flew away.

After a moment of silence, Momiji said, “I’m sorry, Nemuno. I can’t come back here anymore. I have a reputation to maintain and I can’t be seen with you again. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already have. Please, forget about me.” She didn’t wait for a response and flew away.

Maybe she heard Nemuno call for her to come back. Maybe it was the wind.


	9. Chapter 9

For a week, Momiji busied herself with work, trying to forget about Nemuno and the impending article. However, she had trouble falling asleep and when she finally did, she dreamed about being back at Nemuno’s cabin.

Then, one morning, the newspaper arrived. As Momiji left her home to go to work, she saw a newspaper laying by the door. She only saw the headline, “Recently Promoted Tengu Caught in an Affair with a Yamanba,” before tearing the papers up. Fortunately, no one was around to see her, though she would surely meet some people on her way to the waterfall.

Despite her worries, Momiji tried to keep her composure as she walked. She greeted her fellow tengu as usual, though some of them seemed to look down on her. One might have muttered “hag-lover” to her. She wasn’t sure if the people who did met her amiably did so out of politeness or because they hadn’t heard the news yet. As she met more people, her anxiety grew, and she eventually flew the rest of her journey.

The waterfall was usually a calming place for Momiji, but each time she saw a tengu pass her by, she feared they’d stop and talk to her about Aya’s article. By noon, every minute felt agonizing as all she wanted to do was go home and cry in bed.

As the sun was setting and Momiji began to walk home, she saw Hatate flying towards her, waving a newspaper in her hand. “I knew it, Momiji! I knew you were dating Nemuno!”

“How many times do I have to tell people this?! We’re not dating!” Momiji shouted to the landing crow.

“Geez, how can it be so obvious to everyone except you?” Hatate unfolded the newspaper and showed Momiji the front-page picture. “I wish I had someone who’d hold me like you held her.”

There was no denying how romantic the picture looked. Momiji didn’t realize how close she was when she helped Nemuno sit up. She and Nemuno were looking at each other, four eyes filled with tenderness and appreciation. If there was one thing Momiji still admired Aya for, it was her ability to take a good photo.

Still, Momiji had to protect her reputation. “Well, we broke up. So, it doesn’t matter now.”

“What?! But why?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Hatate sighed. “Whatever the reason, I’m sure you two can make things up. I don’t think you really want to be apart from her and I hope you won’t make a choice you’ll regret.” The crow flew away and Momiji thought about those words as she went back home.

When Momiji got to her door, she noticed some of the tattered pieces of the morning’s newspaper were still around. It was dark now, but the pieces she picked up seemed to be part of the picture of her and Nemuno. She took a deep breath and walked away.

The path to Nemuno’s cabin was still in Momiji’s memory and she soon made her way there. She could tell from the dark windows that Nemuno was asleep. After some hesitation, she knocked on the door.

Momiji saw Nemuno peer out the window before opening the door. “Momiji? Am I dreamin’?”

“No, I’m here. Sorry for waking you up. I…came here to apologize for the last few days. I was so worried about how the other tengu thought of me that I ignored how you felt. That’s why, if you’ll forgive me, I’d like to take you on a date.”

Nemuno was dumbfounded. “Are ya sure I ain’t dreamin’?”

Momiji reached out and held Nemuno’s hand. “I’m really here and I really mean it.”

“Then yeah, I’d love t’ go on a date with ya!” Nemuno gave Momiji a tight hug. “You’re makin’ me feel young again. When do we go out?”

“Tomorrow’s my day off. How about tomorrow morning?”

“Great! See ya then.”

“Good night, Nemuno. See you tomorrow.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was a cool spring day as Momiji walked along the river. In her hand was a wooden basket full of sandwiches. When she got close to Nemuno’s cabin, she could see her standing by the doorway. “Hi, Nemuno. I hope you weren’t waiting for me all morning.”

Nemuno smiled. “Nah, I cleaned up ‘round m’home.” She glanced at the basket. “Ya made lunch for us?”

“Yep! And I’m going to make dinner for you too.”

“Ooh, can’t wait t’ try your cookin’.” Nemuno held Momiji’s free hand. “Where’re we goin’?”

“I was thinking about watching the plum blossoms. It won’t be as crowded as the cherry trees.”

“Sounds good with me!” They walked together hand in hand, enjoying the calm breeze. Yet, it wasn’t long before someone shouted, “Smile for the camera!”

Aya landed in front of them and prepared to take a picture. Momiji recognized her camera as the one that took personal photos. She grinned at a worried Nemuno and tightened her grip on her hand, causing the yamanba to smile back. After the crow took their picture. Momiji asked, “Did you bring out the wrong camera?”

“Of course not! I wanted to help you two memorialize your first date.” Aya took out the photograph sticking out of the camera and waved it around before giving it to Nemuno. “Treat her better than I did. That won’t be hard to do.” Nemuno took the photo but stayed silent.

“Aya, if you think I’m going to forgive you for attacking Nemuno and publishing that article, you’re wrong,” Momiji said. “But… thanks for the gift.”

“I don’t expect that at all. I just like a good story. Enjoy your happy ending, Momiji,” Aya replied before quickly flying away.

Nemuno examined the photo more closely. “Mm, we do look like a lovin’ couple.”

“That’s because we are!” Momiji responded. She put the picture in the basket before asking, “Shall we continue?” Nemuno nodded and they went back on their stroll.

Fortunately for them, they did not encounter anyone else on their way to the grove of plum trees. Once there, they could smell the sweet scent in the wind. Small white and pink flowers filled the branches. They sat down under one of the trees and unwrapped the sandwiches.

Before Nemuno could take a bite, Momiji said, “I was wondering…if…you could give me a kiss.”

Nemuno brought Momiji’s head closer to her and kissed her forehead. “Like this?” She planted another on the tengu’s cheek. “Or like that?”

“I mean…on the lips.”

“Oh, that one?” Nemuno blushed and looked away. “Been a long time since I’ve done it. Could ya show me?”

Momiji took a deep breath and drew Nemuno closer. She kept her gaze on her eyes until their lips touched. Just like the rest of her, Nemuno’s lips felt rough, but Momiji didn’t care. She held Nemuno tighter and could feel her doing the same. It seemed as though they could have stayed like this for the rest of the day, until Momiji’s stomach growled. They broke it off and laughed.

“Guess that means it’s time t’ eat,” Nemuno said. They ate their sandwiches in silence, with the occasional fond glance towards each other. Afterwards, the yamanba complimented, “Mm, that was tasty. Can’t wait t’ eat dinner!”

“Thanks! I learned from the best.”

Nemuno chuckled and patted Momiji’s head. Momiji leaned on Nemuno’s shoulder, wagged her tail, and enjoyed the beginning of their new story.


End file.
